1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to LED lighting technology, and more particularly to a white-light LED module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
LED is an energy-saving light source developed to replace traditional light source. LEDs are characterized by attributes such as high efficiency, good optical performance, high color purity, appropriate voltage, low power consumption, long life cycle, and so on.
Generally, white light LEDs are manufactured by encapsulating blue chips and yellow YAG phosphors. However, such white light LEDs lack red and the colors shown are cold. In addition, the YAG phosphors may be affected by temperature so as to cause light wane. Thus, a new solution is to assemble the white light LED with RGB chips. As the RGB chips are of high brightness, and thus the white light may be formed by the triple color chips directly without the conversion of the phosphors. In this way, a better lighting efficiency may be obtained as the phosphor conversion is omitted. In addition, lighting density of the triple color chips may be independently controlled so as to obtain a full-color color conversion. Further, a better color rendering may be obtained by selecting the wavelength and the density of the LEDs. However, it is still difficult to perform the light mixture. As a result, users in front of the light source may observe light beams of different colors and colorful shadows behind shelter.
Thus, it is needed to provide a white-light LED module to solve the above-mentioned problems.